


Сбежать из вечности

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Даже после смерти не всех ждет покой. Но его можно выбрать. А можно решиться и... Услышать: «Итак, я ваша Смерть, и я даю вам три попытки».





	Сбежать из вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Художник: Рыжая Элен, светлая ей память

  
**I**  
  
Место, в котором Тонкс очнулась, больше всего напоминало кабину лифта. Был такой в одном из торговых центров, куда она в детстве часто наведывалась с родителями, а когда повзрослела, вернее, выросла – одна.  
Просторный – человек двадцать сразу могло зайти, – со стеклянными стенками, тот лифт ездил не внутри, а снаружи здания, позволяя любоваться то разноцветными рядами машин, то кусочками чужой жизни в окнах напротив, то высоким небом и крышами под ним.  
  
Сейчас Тонкс, судя по всему, в нем и была. Лежала, вернее, полусидела, опираясь спиной на одну из стенок. Алюминиевая полоска, скреплявшая друг с другом полукруги стекла, неприятно давила на лопатку.  
Все было знакомым: и пестрый бетонный пол, и табло с кнопками (номер «8» испачкан чем-то черным и несмываемым), и выцарапанная на двери гвоздем надпись: «Мэгги – дура лупатая!» Но за прозрачными стенами не было видно ничего, только свет, белый, холодный, как от направленной прямо в глаза лампы дневного света.  
  
Мягко тренькнул звонок, как всегда бывало перед тем, как двери раскроются. Тонкс подпрыгнула: вдруг зайдет кто, а она тут разлеглась? Вскочила, отбежала к окну, уставилась в непроницаемую белизну, будто все время там стояла. Вопреки ожиданиям, двери даже не шелохнулись, зато послышался тихий смешок:  
– Надо же, лифт... Кто бы мог подумать!  
Тонкс обернулась: кроме нее, в лифте оказался какой-то тип. Одет в малиновую униформу торгового центра, но на служащего почему-то не похож. Она не смогла бы объяснить, почему ей так показалось. Что-то проглядывало за его похожим на профессиональное дружелюбием, что-то тревожащее, неприятное. Палочки у него не было, но Тонкс готова была поспорить, что перед ней не магл. А еще бейджик на кармане пиджака был совершенно чистым – ни имени, ни должности.  
– Кто вы? И как здесь оказались? – спросила, едва не покраснев от осознания банальности своих слов. Вот и незнакомец усмехнулся:  
– А как вы здесь оказались, не интересно?  
  
Она пожала плечами: конечно, ей было интересно. С той самой минуты, когда глаза открыла. Нет, даже раньше, когда поняла, что жива. Причем лежит на твердом холодном полу, а вовсе не на земле во дворе Хогвартса, куда, по всем законам, и должна была свалиться после того, как Беллатрикс запустила в нее Авадой.  
Что-о?!  
  
– Именно, – кивнул незнакомец, будто подтверждая ее мысли. – Кто бы знал, как меня забавляет каждый раз это говорить, – произнес он куда-то в пространство и снова обернулся к Тонкс: – Вы совершенно правы, миссис Люпин. Вы умерли.  
– Но...  
– Водички? – И в руке оторопевшей Тонкс появился стакан. Кажется, у них дома были такие же: тонкостенные, с застывшими в зеленоватом дне пузырьками воздуха.  
  
– Вы дьявол? – спросила она, когда пустой стакан снова исчез.  
Незнакомец снова усмехнулся:  
– Почему-то большинство сразу начинает обзываться. То, что я могу оказаться богом, в вашу не очень светлую голову не пришло?  
Тонкс помотала своей «не очень светлой».  
– А если так? – теперь на месте средних лет мужчины (породистое лицо с толстыми, чувственными губами, темные волосы на висках чуть тронуты сединой) стоял благообразный старик, чем-то похожий на Дамблдора.  
Она хмыкнула:  
– Так и я могу!  
Немного волновалась: сохранились ли ее способности метаморфа? Но все получилось: через секунду перед лже-Дамблдором стояла его копия, только в джинсах с заплатками и грязной майке.  
– А так можете? – многоголовая гидра заполнила все пространство кабинки, дыхнула огнем. Тонкс не удержалась – взвизгнула, присела, закрывая руками голову.  
  
– Дешевые фокусы, – пробормотала, как только пламя – иллюзорное, совершенно не горячее – исчезло, а собеседник принял первоначальный облик.  
– Может быть, может быть... – кивнул тот. – А как вам такое?  
  
Ярко-белый свет за стеклом померк, и вскоре стало можно различить, что происходит снаружи. К удивлению Тонкс, там оказался не город, а лес. Поляна, со всех сторон окруженная деревьями. И посередине ее лежал...  
– Рем! – заорала она. Бросилась к стеклу, забарабанила по нему кулаками и ботинками: – Рем, что с тобой? – обернулась: – Что вы с ним сделали?!  
– Я – ничего. – В руке у него появилась маленькая записная книжка. Полистал, взглянул довольно: – Все претензии – к мистеру Долохову! Правда, он тоже умер. Так же, как вы и ваш муж.  
  
Ремус на поляне зашевелился, сел. Тонкс торжествующе взглянула на мерзкого типа рядом: «Что, съел? Сам ты...» И тут же сникла, вспомнив, что хоть она и чувствует себя вполне живой, тем не менее... Еще несколько раз вмазала по стеклу, но Ремус не обернулся – то ли не слышал, то ли его больше волновало поднимавшееся над лесом зарево.  
– Восход луны, – понимающе кивнул этот, рядом. – Кстати, я ведь так и не ответил на ваши вопросы. Увы, я не бог и даже не дьявол. Я... некто вроде координатора. Да-да, ко-ор-ди-на-тор, – повторил по слогам, наслаждаясь звучанием и чуть ли не мурлыкая от удовольствия. Тонкс показалось, что даже в его лице на миг появилось что-то кошачье.  
Она мельком отметила, что это – имя? или должность? – проявилось на бейджике. И тут же отвернулась к стеклу, напряженно – так же, как Ремус в лесу – всматриваясь в поднимавшуюся над верхушками деревьев луну.  
  
– Ах да, луна, – будто вспомнил Координатор. – Она может быть такой... – щелкнул пальцами, и над лесом появилась половинка лунного диска. Первая четверть. Тонкс облегченно вздохнула, и – как ей показалось – Ремус тоже.  
  
– Или такой, – снова щелчок пальцев, и нырнувшая на мгновенье за облако луна вышла снова, но уже полной, круглой. Ремус вздрогнул, схватился руками за увеличивающуюся, вытягивающуюся голову. Закричал – и Тонкс сама едва не завопила, слушая, как человеческий крик невыносимой боли переходит в волчий вой. На лице и на руках Ремуса быстро отрастала шерсть, ладони превратились в когтистые лапы...  
– Перестаньте! Прекратите это, ведь вы можете!  
– Как угодно, – усмехнулся Координатор, и тут же все стало прежним – и луна, и Ремус на поляне. – Как я понял, вы были бы не против оказаться сейчас рядом с ним?  
Тонкс закивала, не в силах поверить в услышанное и очень надеясь, что этот странный тип не передумает.  
– Очень хорошо! Не смею задерживать! – он потянулся к открывающей двери кнопке, но вдруг остановился: – Если вы, конечно, сами не выберете другой путь.  
  
Лесную поляну за стеклом снова залило белым светом, а когда тот чуть померк...  
– Тедди! – Тонкс переводила взгляд с кроватки, в которой, раскинувшись, спал ее сын, на Координатора. – Он что – тоже?! – задохнулась от ужаса.  
– Ну что вы, что вы! Он жив. И вы можете вернуться. Вы и ваш муж, оба.  
Он кивнул на стекло. С одной стороны алюминиевой полоски теперь видна была детская Тедди, с другой – уже знакомый лес, поляна и Ремус.  
– В смысле – мы сможем вернуться?.. – не поняла Тонкс.  
– Мои предположения насчет вашей сообразительности подтверждаются, – поморщился Координатор. – По-моему, все ясно, как день. Вы можете сейчас выйти к нему, – кивнул на Ремуса. А там – возьметесь за ручки и удалитесь в вечность, как у идеальных пар и принято. «Они жили недолго, и даже не всегда счастливо, зато умерли в один день». А можете вернуться к сыну... Увидите, как он растет...  
  
Лифт вдруг тронулся – Тонкс едва успела уцепиться за один из поручней. Проехал немного вверх и остановился. Теперь вместо детской за стеклом был двор их... вернее, родительского дома. На лавочке между двумя яблонями сидел Тедди. Тонкс сразу узнала его: именно так он и выглядел бы года в три. Волосы у него были тускло-серого цвета, как у нее самой, когда расстраивалась.  
– Что с ним случилось?  
– Ни малейшего понятия. Что может случиться с ребенком, когда его родители умерли, бабушка работает и не успевает уделять ему достаточно внимания, а крестный слишком юн и занят своими делами...  
  
Лифт снова рванулся вверх, остановился... Теперь Тедди – заплаканному, с разбитой коленкой – можно было дать лет семь.  
– ...Или своей собственной семьей.  
Тонкс только сейчас обратила внимание на лежавшую рядом газету: на колдографии там Гарри Поттер счастливо улыбался, держа перед собой завернутого в одеяло и перевязанного синей лентой младенца.  
  
– Ну что, возвращаетесь? – Координатор снова потянулся к кнопке, и снова остановился: – Если вы ему, конечно, нужны.  
– Что значит – если? – возмутилась Тонкс.  
– Ну, вы же оставили его, совсем кроху, бросившись за мужем в Хогвартс?  
– По-вашему, стоило отсидеться за спинами чужих детей? Подождать, пока...  
– Ладно, помолчите, – остановил он Тонкс. – Я и так заранее знаю все, что вы скажете. Дело не в том, нужен ли вам сын. Нужна ли ему такая мать? Докажете мне, что да – останетесь с ним. Если же нет...  
  
А теперь в его чертах, надо сказать, довольно приятных, вдруг промелькнули другие, напомнившие недавно плевавшуюся огнем гидру.  
– Если нет, останетесь здесь.  
– «Здесь» – это значит, мертвой?  
– Значит – в этой кабинке. Навсегда. И сможете вечно смотреть на вашего мужа через стекло. А луна над ним всегда будет такая...  
  
Щелчок пальцев, и снова над лесом вспыхнул безжалостно-желтый круг полной луны. Корчащийся Ремус, его полузвериный-получеловеческий вопль. Впрочем, довольно быстро все исчезло.  
  
– Вашему сыну сейчас семь лет. Магическое число, удивительный возраст. Что ж, пусть так и будет. Я дам вам... – Координатор ненадолго задумался, – три попытки! Да, это прекрасно звучит: семь лет, три попытки. Как три Дара Смерти, а? Сплошные магические числа. Итак, я ваша Смерть, и я даю вам возможность доказать, что вы нужны своему сыну. Три попытки на то, чтобы сблизиться с ним.  
– А как вы поймете, что я ему нужна? – все казалось настолько простым, что Тонкс против воли начала сомневаться. «Мышка, мышка, пробеги из одного конца комнаты в другой, получишь...»  
Координатор улыбнулся:  
– А он сам скажет! Что хочет быть с вами, не может без вас жить, или как там говорят дети? Решайтесь: что может быть легче? Да, и вправду что-то слишком легко! – снова умолк, но тут же встрепенулся: – Ага! Вы сможете принимать любой облик, кроме собственного! И, само собой, не должны никому говорить о том, кто вы такая. Нарушение этого правила приравнивается к провалу!  
  
И даже сейчас Тонкс не могла бы сказать, в чем подвох. Но ведь он должен быть, обязательно!  
– Впрочем, вы можете хоть сию минуту уйти в вечность, послав меня к чертям... – Координатор мечтательно улыбнулся. – Да, мог бы получиться интересный каламбур: черта – к чертям! Ну что, выбрали?  
  
«Может, так и сделать?» – Тонкс с сомнением взглянула на «лесную» часть показанной Координатором картинки. Ремус оглядывался, будто искал кого-то. Её? Желание оказаться вдруг рядом с ним стало почти невыносимым. Черт возь... нет, лучше уж не упоминать лишний раз! Они с Ремом уже мертвы, так стоит ли пытаться что-то изменить, рискуя лишиться последнего, что у них еще осталось – друг друга?  
Перевела взгляд на Тедди. Он подобрал упавшее яблоко и провел по земле носком туфли, оставив отметину. Прямо как когда-то сама Тонкс. Она так отмечала время, когда ждала с работы отца.  
Вспомнилось вдруг, как ёкало сердце, когда из гостиной доносился звук сработавшего камина. Как она бежала из сада, чтобы успеть и первой встретить его. Как улыбалась мама, глядя на них обоих.  
Интересно, кого ждет Тедди? Бабушку? Крестного? Но ведь все это неправильно, так не должно быть! Ему нужны родители, они оба нужны!  
А если у нее ничего не получится... Тонкс очень надеялась, что Рем ее поймет.  
– Выбрала, – кивнула она и шагнула в сторону детской.  
  
  
**II**  
  
Двери лифта разъехались, выпуская их с Координатором... нет, не в магазин и даже не в лес или в детскую Тедди. Тонкс покрутила головой, осматриваясь, узнавая. Да, точно: начало их улицы. Дом Тонксов от этого перекрестка седьмой.  
– Любой облик, кроме собственного-о! – нараспев напомнил Координатор. – Жду вас в вашем любимом лифте! – и тут же исчез, будто и не было.  
– Сдохнешь – не дождешься! – ответила пустому месту Тонкс. Оттуда послышался тихий, но на редкость противный смешок.  
  
***  
  
Внешность она выбирала, закрывшись в примерочной в том самом торговом центре. В лифт на всякий случай заходить не стала, поднялась на третий этаж по лестнице.  
Прикидывала, меняла без конца форму носа, губ, ушей. Цвет глаз, длину волос. Из соседних кабинок доносились то вздохи, то шелест ткани, то болтовня.  
  
– Да, так будет неплохо, – сказала она наконец своему отражению. Правильные черты, темно-русые волосы, серо-зеленые глаза. О таких людях говорят «без особых примет». Имя выбрала, посмотрев на бирку оставленного кем-то в кабинке джемпера. «Кароль Линт Компани».  
Итак, она Кароль Линт, студентка, приехала на лето к родственникам.  
  
Спустившись на первый этаж, взглянула в витрину магазина игрушек. Надо же, этот плюшевый медведь, кажется, сидел там, еще когда она сама была ребенком. Или тогда был другой? Да нет же, этот – с непропорционально длинными лапами, придававшими ему сходство с зайцем, фиолетовый и с черными глазами-пуговицами. Когда в первый раз увидела, попросила маму купить, но та заявила, что в жизни не принесет в дом этого уродца. Неужели за столько лет на него так никто и не позарился?  
  
На улице сразу же ударил в нос пряный запах жареных сосисок из палатки на углу. Машинально сунула руку в карман, не ожидая ничего найти, но снова ошиблась – вытащила пятифунтовую бумажку. А Координатор, похоже, позаботился о том, чтобы ее ничто не отвлекало от намеченной цели! Неужели так уверен, что ничего не получится?  
Вкус у сосиски оказался таким же, как много лет назад, когда они с отцом тайком от мамы покупали «эту гадость». Интересно, Тедди она тоже воспитывает в строгости? Но ничего, скоро все изменится.  
  
На ночлег Тонкс остановилась в маленьком отеле за пару улиц от родительского дома. Пока все складывалось хорошо, но, вспоминая насмешливую физиономию Координатора и его прощальное «встретимся в лифте», она мысленно готовилась к тому, что удачи долго не продлятся.  
  
***  
  
Андромеду она встретила на следующее утро, в супермаркете. Спросила совета, как пройти к отделу с фруктами, заодно сообщила, что недавно приехала. Про фрукты упомянула не случайно – знала, что мать всегда начинает делать закупки именно оттуда, а значит, им было по пути. Пока шли вместе в дальний угол магазина, разговорились. Впрочем, «разговорились» – это сильно сказано. Андромеда всегда была сдержанной, даже с теми, кого любила. Странно было бы ожидать, что она вдруг начнет изливать душу первой встречной. Но на фразу о том, что в их городе трудно найти работу, отозвалась, сказав, что ей каждый день надо уходить на четыре часа, а внуку в это время приходится сидеть дома одному. Нет, конечно, он уже самостоятельный, но иногда тревожно...  
  
Тонкс с усилием перевела взгляд на полку с неестественно красными яблоками. Надо же, она все время думала только о Тедди, и совсем не представляла себе, насколько трудной может оказаться встреча с мамой. Какой болью будет отзываться в сердце каждая ее новая морщинка. Наверняка после смерти отца ей приходится непросто – сбережений у них особых не было, значит, приходится работать и растить внука. А попросить о помощи ей в голову не придет, чертова блэковская гордость!  
  
Сразу предложить услуги няни Тонкс не решилась, но после обеда пошла в тот же парк, в котором они с родителями когда-то гуляли. Тедди с бабушкой обнаружился на детской площадке. Андромеда читала, он крутился неподалеку.  
  
Тонкс, прикрывшись свежим номером «Пророка», наблюдала за сыном. Вернее, жадно вглядывалась, стараясь то ли рассмотреть получше каждую его черточку, то ли навсегда запомнить. Интересно, если не удастся доказать Координатору, что они с Тедди нужны друг другу, она его забудет или нет?  
Нет, не может быть никакого «не удастся»! У нее все получится!  
  
Андромеда ее заметила, уже собираясь уходить. Они с Тонкс встретились взглядами, кивнули друг другу.  
  
На следующий день обменялись замечаниями о погоде.  
  
Потом сели на одну скамейку. В этот день Тонкс познакомилась с Тедди (тот отнесся к новой бабушкиной подруге без особого интереса), выслушала несколько министерских сплетен, записала рецепт картофельной запеканки и чуть не выдала себя, заявив, что ее мама готовила точно такую же. Оказалось, что это фамильный рецепт Тонксов, сама Андромеда узнала его от матери мужа, а та – от своей свекрови. Она уже перепугалась, ожидая, не раздастся ли рядом противный смешок Координатора, означающий, что с первой попытки у нее ничего не вышло, но пронесло. Тем более, Тонкс сразу же исправилась, сказав, что нет, конечно, не такую же – похожую.  
  
***  
  
Посмертное существование оказалось даже забавным. Кажется, во времени Тонкс не ограничивали, в деньгах – тоже. Нужную сумму она всегда могла найти, просто сунув руку в карман.  
Еще одну новую способность она обнаружила случайно, придя в парк слишком рано и не желая попадаться никому на глаза. Спряталась за дерево, пропуская плетущуюся по аллее старушку – из тех, которые всегда оказываются в центре событий, а там уж не упускают и не забывают ничего – и вдруг почувствовала, что сама стала деревом. Так и стояла, ощущая каждым нервом… (или каждой веточкой?) как легкий ветерок играет ее листьями. Как прогибаются ветви, когда на них садятся птицы, и как скользят по коре ладони какой-то возжелавшей уединения парочки. Стояла, пока не пришли Андромеда и Тедди.  
  
В этот день они вернулись к разговору о том, что за мальчиком некому присматривать.  
– Завтра я должна буду задержаться в министерстве, и если вас не затруднит...  
– Конечно, я с удовольствием с ним побуду.  
  
Так и договорились, и следующим утром Тонкс стояла перед дверью родительского дома.  
  
***  
  
– А чем ты обычно в это время занимаешься? – не выдержала наконец Тонкс.  
  
Тедди уже полчаса – с той минуты, когда Андромеда скрылась в камине, – стоял на коленках на подоконнике, уткнувшись носом в стекло. И ладно бы окно выходило на улицу – можно было бы решить, что ждет бабушку. Кто знает, как она возвращается – тоже через камин или предпочитает пройтись по магазинам? Но что можно было высматривать на заднем дворе? Две яблони, скамейку между ними и дорожку к дому можно было в деталях рассмотреть давным-давно.  
  
– Я читаю. Или рисую, – ответил он.  
– Может, почитаем вместе?  
– Не хочу, – снова отмахнулся он.  
  
Тонкс прошлась взад-вперед по комнате. Чего она совершенно не ожидала, так это того, что Тедди даже разговаривать с ней не захочет. Условие, выдвинутое Координатором и показавшееся ей сначала совершенно ничего не значащим, вдруг стало тяготить. Если бы она была собой, то просто усадила бы сына на колени, расспросила о том, как ему жилось все это время. Скорчила бы рожу посмешнее, а заодно узнала бы, как у него со способностью перевоплощаться. Когда он только родился, постоянно менял то цвет волос, то черты лица, превращаясь в маленькую копию то Ремуса, то Андромеды, то ее самой – смотря кто склонялся над кроваткой или держал на руках.  
Сейчас Тедди, кажется, больше напоминал маленького Рема. А может, и ее – уже и не вспомнить, как она выглядела в детстве. И по фотографиям не понять: на всех она разная.  
  
От нечего делать Тонкс притянула к себе лист бумаги, обмакнула в чернила перо... Художник из нее всегда был еще тот. И сейчас она скорее бездумно водила пером по бумаге и очень удивилась, когда из-под него вышло что-то вроде медведя. Он даже был чем-то похож на того, который уже много лет сидел в витрине магазина игрушек.  
– Он очень грустный, – Тедди наконец-то слез с подоконника и теперь стоял рядом. – Как его зовут?  
  
Тонкс растерялась. Она всю жизнь была уверена, что всех плюшевых медведей зовут Тедди*. Но ведь этот – не плюшевый, а нарисованный?  
– Всех медведей зовут Тедди, – уверенно заявил сын. – Я буду звать его Маленький Тед. Чтобы не путать.  
– А ты, значит, большой? – улыбнулась Тонкс.  
– Конечно. А что он умеет делать?  
  
Оказалось, что если взмахнуть палочкой и прошептать заклинание, то Маленький Тед мог рычать, топать от одного края бумажного листа до другого, смешно переваливаясь, и есть, зачерпывая лапой такой же нарисованный мед. Он даже попробовал вылезти с листа на стол, но Тонкс и «Большой Тед» ему не разрешили: нарисованные лапы пропадали, как только оказывались за пределами бумаги, а им не хотелось, чтобы мишка совсем исчез.  
  
– Жалко, что нельзя пойти с ним в парк, – вздохнул Тедди.  
  
Тонкс тоже об этом жалела – ей казалось, что на прогулке им с Тедди будет легче привыкнуть друг к другу. Достаточно было вспомнить, как они когда-то гуляли с отцом: шли, держась за руки, пели старые солдатские песни, чтобы было веселей. Но ведь Андромеда велела сидеть дома, пока она не придет? Хотя, если они к тому времени успеют вернуться...  
  
– А давай сбежим? – предложила она. Помнится, Рема всегда смешило, когда она так говорила. Тедди тоже улыбнулся:  
– Давай.  
Маленького Теда они взяли с собой.  
  
В парке сначала пошли на детскую площадку, но Тедди заметил там какого-то мальчишку и потянул Тонкс прочь:  
– Это Боб. Он всегда ко мне пристает.  
Она сперва хотела возмутиться, но решила повременить: с Бобом и прочими потом разберутся, сейчас важнее наладить отношения с Тедди. Показалось, или у нее начало получаться?  
  
Уселись на траве у пруда. Бросали плававшим там уткам кусочки булки, рисовали Маленькому Теду то бублик (который он сразу съел), то цветок (его мишка есть не стал), то мячик, который он довольно быстро научился перебрасывать из одной лапы в другую. Сидели, пока не поднялся ветер, и Тонкс не предложила возвращаться.  
– Сейчас, еще немного, – заупрямился Тедди. Взмахнул рукой, и картинка с Маленьким Тедом выпала, ветер подхватил ее, швырнул в воду. Тонкс почти сразу дотянулась, достала, но поздно – чернила расплылись, Маленький Тед перестал двигаться. Теперь это был просто мокрый и грязный рисунок. Тедди потянул за углы, стараясь расправить, высушить, но бумага порвалась.  
  
– Это был мой друг, – печально сказал Тедди. Казалось, он сейчас заплачет.  
– Я нарисую еще?  
– Это будет совсем другой, – упрямо замотал головой он. – Такого уже не получится.  
Домой возвращались молча. Тедди шмыгал носом, а когда Тонкс попыталась взять его за руку, тихонько вытащил ладошку из ее пальцев и пошел чуть впереди.  
  
___  
* Teddy Bear - игрушечный медведь из мягкого материала. В Западной Европе и Америке он известен в основном под именем «Тедди».  
  
  
***  
  
Андромеда была дома ровно в два, как и обещала. Отлевитировала покупки на кухню, и вернулась в гостиную, где ее ожидала Тонкс.  
– До завтра, – поднялась с дивана та.  
Андромеда взглянула на нее, как Тонкс показалось, смущенно.  
– Видите ли, мисс Линт... Не думаю, что вам стоит приходить снова.  
– Но почему?!  
– Вы слишком... молоды. А рядом с Тедди должен быть кто-то более взрослый. Разумный и сдержанный. Кто может занять ребенка чем-то полезным и не будет без предупреждения и разрешения «сбегать» с ним в парк, нарушая режим.  
– Но как?..  
Андромеда взмахнула палочкой, и круглое зеркало над камином будто засветилось изнутри. Она вытащила из кармана маленькое зеркальце, такое же круглое, в такой же оправе. Тонкс заглянула в него, но своего лица не увидела – зато там отражалась та же часть комнаты, что и в большом.  
  
– Вы подсматривали! – сдержать возмущение не получилось.  
– Естественно. Не могла же я доверить своего внука малознакомому человеку! И, как выяснилось, не зря.  
– Но Тедди было скучно! – попробовала оправдаться Тонкс. – И, мне кажется, вы должны спросить его, прежде чем принять такое решение! Тедди! – обернулась она к сыну. Он на секунду поднял глаза от книги, а потом снова вернулся к чтению. – Вы хотите, чтобы он снова сидел все утро один?  
– Конечно, нет. Я уже нашла ему няню. Миссис Мерриуэзер завтра приступает к работе. Благодарю вас, мисс Линт, и до свидания.  
  
Андромеда вручила ей деньги, Тонкс машинально сунула их в задний карман. В последний раз взглянула на Тедди и вышла в коридор. Она была уверена, что провожавшая ее Андромеда не увидела за входной дверью еще одной. Створки разъехались, и Тонкс шагнула в лифт.  
  
  
**III**  
  
– Кажется, у кого-то не вышло, – огорченно («Притворяется, конечно же притворяется!») развел руками Координатор.  
– Кажется, кто-то именно на это и рассчитывал, – Тонкс сползла по гладкой стенке, уселась на пол, вытянув ноги. Сил не было даже огрызнуться. Черт, ей и в голову не могло прийти, что будет так трудно! А если она и вовсе не справится? Бросила взгляд в сторону леса за стеклом – теперь там был день, поляна опустела. Интересно, где сейчас Рем? Тоже играет со своим «координатором» в глупые игры? Или ушел в вечность, не дождавшись ее? Нет, вот еще! И никакого «если не получится» тоже не будет! Не будет, ясно тебе, умеющий превращаться в огнедышащую змеюку нахал!  
  
– Бедный ребенок, – будто обращаясь к самому себе, произнес тот. – Трудный возраст, недостаток внимания. Особенно отцовского. Разве может бабушка заменить... Вы, кстати, тоже ничего не сможете, – повернулся он к Тонкс. – Зря я расщедрился на три попытки, и с одной все ясно. Ну что, еще раз полезете? Или будете умничкой и отпустите меня к другим покойникам?  
  
От злости к Тонкс даже силы вернулись.  
– У меня получится, – заявила она. – Когда можно будет отправиться туда еще раз?  
– Да хоть сейчас, – пожал плечами Координатор.  
  
Тонкс нажала кнопку с двумя направленными в разные стороны стрелками и вышла на знакомую улицу. Сзади донесся звук стремительно уносящегося лифта.  
  
***  
В этот раз она сразу же отправилась в гостиницу и над новой внешностью раздумывала, сидя в номере. В мыслях все время всплывали слова Координатора – о том, что Тедди не хватает отцовского внимания. Конечно, она не может заменить ему отца, но кое-что ей все-таки доступно! Она будет рядом, будет защищать его, и никто больше не посмеет его обидеть!  
  
В этот раз она стала крепкой, спортивной девушкой, чем-то похожей на Шилу Виг, загонщика «Гарпий». По крайней мере, та им была лет восемь назад, когда Тонкс еще интересовалась квиддичем. Имя выбрала по тому же принципу, что и в прошлый раз, полистав найденный в тумбочке справочник. «Эдна Бауэр» звучало вполне неплохо.  
Снитч раздобыла в косом переулке – оказалось, что галеоны так же появляются в кармане по мере необходимости, как и магловские деньги. Зачаровала его так, чтобы не отлетал дальше, чем на метр, и отправилась в парк – искать Тедди.  
  
Сегодня он сидел в песочнице, строил что-то вроде замка. Получалось неплохо, Тонкс даже залюбовалась вырастающими из песка зубчатыми башенками. Откуда взялся мальчишка лет десяти, она не заметила, зато успела вытащить из рукава кончик палочки и наколдовать невербальный Петрификус раньше, чем тот успел опустить ногу на постройки Тедди.  
Вредный мальчишка хлопнулся на землю, Тонкс подбежала к нему, на ходу снимая заклинание. Подала руку, помогая подняться.  
– Не ушибся? – спросила.  
Тот взглянул сердито, и Тонкс прошипела:  
– Так тебе и надо! Нечего маленьких обижать! А ну, пошел отсюда!  
Мальчишка развернулся и потопал прочь.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Тедди. – Это Боб, он вечно ко мне лезет.  
– Не за что. Тебя ведь Тедом зовут? – Он кивнул. – А я Эдна… – запнулась и решительно закончила: – Подруга твоей мамы. Мы вместе учились в школе.  
– В магловской школе?  
  
Тонкс улыбнулась: про Статут Секретности Тедди наверняка уже знал, но вот как вести себя, не вызывая подозрений, еще не понимал. «Магловская»! Кому из обычных детей придет в голову так назвать свою школу!  
– В Хогвартсе.  
Достала из кармана коробочку со снитчем:  
– Знаешь, что это такое?  
Тедди уставился на нее круглыми от удивления глазами. Само собой, он узнал.  
– А если кто-нибудь увидит?  
– А мы скажем, что он на батарейках.  
Тедди согласился, и она приподняла крышку. Снитч будто нехотя расправил крылышки, пару раз взмахнул ими и тут же вылетел, завис между ними. Тедди, как завороженный, смотрел на яркую игрушку.  
– Лови, – прошептала Тонкс.  
Он протянул руку – снитч сместился в сторону.  
– Давай еще. Только быстрее!  
Тедди послушался, но снитч опять ускользнул.  
Еще попытка…  
И еще…  
  
– Есть! – Счастливый Тедди сжал золотой мячик.  
– Он на батарейках? – Недавний вредный мальчишка стоял неподалеку. Интересно, и давно он за ними наблюдает? Ему что, делать нечего? Хотя, может быть и нечего: на детской площадке такому большому наверняка скучно.  
А Тедди уже подошел к нему, протянул снитч.  
– Хочешь попробовать?  
Тот осторожно коснулся крылышка:  
– А они не сломаются?  
– Нет. Они закол… закаленные.  
  
Потом они ловили его вдвоем. По ходу познакомились и, кажется, даже подружились. Тонкс так увлеклась, наблюдая за ними, что не заметила, как к ним подошла Андромеда.  
– Это ваше? – кивнула на снитч. – Не знала, что теперь разрешается при маглах играть волшебными игрушками!  
– Но мы только… – начала Тонкс, но ее перебил подбежавший Тедди:  
– Познакомься, это Эдна, она училась вместе с мамой!  
Андромеда нахмурилась еще больше:  
– Что-то я вас не припомню.  
– Мы встречались только в школе. Потом расстались – она пошла в аврорат, а меня увлек квиддич. Сейчас работаю тренером. Если Тедди захочет, я могла бы тренировать его…  
– Спасибо, не нужно.  
– Но мне она нравится! – запротестовал было Тедди. – И я хотел бы…  
– Ты можешь тренироваться с крестным. Прошу прощения, мисс Бауэр, – кивнула ей Андромеда, – но мы не можем воспользоваться вашим щедрым предложением. Идем, Тедди.  
  
Сейчас они уйдут, снова уйдут, как раз тогда, когда у нее почти началось получаться! Нет, так нельзя!  
  
– Но мама! – уже не очень понимая, что делает, заорала Тонкс.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – холодно взглянула на нее Андромеда.  
– Э-э-э… – Тонкс совсем растерялась. – Я имела в виду, что как его мать вы, конечно же, понимаете, как важно для мальчика…  
– Я его бабушка. Но за комплимент спасибо. Еще раз прошу меня извинить, но – нет.  
– Но ведь Тедди же хотел… Мы же увидимся еще раз? – теперь она обращалась к сыну.  
Тедди взглянул на нее и помотал головой:  
– Я лучше дождусь крестного. До свидания, мисс Бауэр, – он взял Андромеду за руку, они повернулись и пошли он нее прочь.  
Тонкс прикрыла глаза, стараясь сдержать слезы, а когда снова их открыла…  
  
  
**IV**  
  
– Вторая попытка закончилась полным, абсолютным и безоговорочным поражением!– голосом квиддичного комментатора сообщил Координатор. – В первый раз доброй тете предпочти строгую бабушку, сейчас – крестного. Как видите, ваш сын прекрасно справляется без вас. Вам там нет места. Ну что, откажетесь теперь? – усмехнулся.  
– Не надейтесь, – буркнула Тонкс. – У меня еще один шанс, не забыли?  
Поднялась, пошла на выход. Возле самых дверей остановилась:  
– Слушайте, вы всем эти дурацкие игры предлагаете?  
  
Тонкс в какой-то момент решила, что он лишь посмеется, но Координатор ответил серьезно:  
– Не всем. Надо сказать, обычно я просто провожаю попавших сюда к месту назначения. Они сделали все, что хотели или смогли, устали и нуждаются в покое. Но иногда встречаются другие... И тогда я не отказываю себе в желании поразвлечься.  
– Какие еще «другие»? И... почему я?  
– Лифт, – ответил он так, будто это слово что-нибудь объясняло.  
– Что – «лифт»?  
– Ваш способ перейти в вечность, – пояснил Координатор. – Знаете, я проводил туда множество людей. Я ведь только задаю направление, но способ каждый выбирает сам. У большинства это банальнейший туннель. Надоел до невозможности, видеть его уже не могу. У кого-то дорога, а то и две. Помнится, один американский поэт долго стоял у развилки, выбирая из двух почти одинаковых. Впрочем, это его «less traveled one»*... До чего вы порой занимательны, смертные! – Координатор довольно зажмурился, явно наслаждаясь воспоминаниями, и тут же продолжил: – Но обычно примитивны и предсказуемы. Нет, встречается экзотика вроде вокзала Кингс Кросс или станции метро, но редко, редко. А вот лифт! Вверх, к вершинам, или вниз, в преисподнюю! Все или ничего, сделай или умри! Третьего не дано! Не может эта кабинка долго стоять на месте, хочешь-не хочешь, а выберешь! И как мне, по-вашему, как было удержаться?!! – завопил он чуть ли не в экстазе.  
– Вы чокнутый, – пробормотала Тонкс.  
– Зато вы – образец нормальности, – моментально вернулся к прежней манере общения он. – Ладно, поболтали и хватит! Последняя попытка, мис-сис Лю-пи-ин! И все! И будет... – он поднял руку, собираясь щелкнуть пальцами и показать, что именно, но Тонкс уже выскочила в едва приоткрывшуюся дверь.  
  
___  
* The Road Not Taken, R. Frost  
  
***  
  
В этот раз идей, что делать дальше, у нее попросту не было. Ни одной более-менее подходящей мысли. Тонкс брела по знакомым улицам, бездумно переходила дороги – пару раз ей возмущенно просигналили – сворачивала во дворы и переулки.  
Зачем-то зашла в магазин игрушек, купила глупого медведя с витрины. Отдаст его Тедди, когда они увидятся. Если, конечно, она придумает, что делать на этот раз, когда права на ошибку больше нет. Если поймет, что именно раньше шло не так. Она же просто хотела дать сыну то, чего, по ее мнению, ему не хватало. А вовсе не пыталась, как утверждал Координатор, «занять чужое место». Или пыталась? Но как понять, где в таком случае ее?  
  
Тонкс и не заметила, как оказалась в парке. Подняла глаза – и едва не вскрикнула: по дорожке бежал Тедди.  
  
Сама не поняла, как оказалась внутри медведя – может, потому, что это было быстрей, чем менять внешность, не зная точно, что именно хочешь получить? Упала на асфальт, чувствительно приложившись плюшевой задницей, и тут же почувствовала, как ее поднимают детские руки.  
  
– Привет! – сказал Тедди.  
– И тебе привет, – ответила Тонкс.  
– Ты меня слышишь?  
– Конечно, – сказала, немало удивившись – неужели Тедди способен слышать ее, даже когда она в виде плюшевого медведя?  
– Я Тедди, Тедди Люпин. А тебя как зовут?  
– А я... я... – запнулась, пытаясь придумать подходящее имя. Как назло, в голову ничего не приходило, кроме дурацкого «Координатор». – Конрад! – выпалила она. – Меня зовут Конрад!  
– Я так и знал. Всех медведей зовут Тедди.  
  
Тонкс мысленно вздохнула: значит, все-таки не слышит. Просто придумывает ответы, как все дети, общаясь с воображаемым другом. Она и сама когда-то так делала.  
– Но как же нас будут различать? А-а, придумал: ты будешь Маленький Тед, а я Большой! Идем, я покажу тебе свое тайное место. О нем даже бабушка не знает.  
  
Тедди схватил Тонкс за ру... за лапу и потащил куда-то. Впрочем, шли они недолго, и место она сразу узнала: сама когда-то здесь пряталась, в окружавших детскую площадку зарослях можжевельника. Мало кто знал, что живая изгородь представляет собой два ряда кустов, и между ними есть пара футов свободного места. А на выступающих из земли толстых корнях так удобно сидеть... и плакать. Или, усадив рядом воображаемого друга, жаловаться ему на несправедливость этого мира!  
Тедди усадил Тонкс рядом.  
  
– Как же хорошо, что я тебя нашел, Маленький Тед! Больше я тебя никому не отдам. Мы же будем друзьями, правда?  
«Правда».  
– Как хорошо, что ты согласен! Знаешь, у меня ведь раньше не было друзей. Ну, вот таких, которых я бы сам выбрал. Есть Виктуар, но она племянница моего крестного. А еще у нее есть противная сестра, Доминик. Я как-то сказал Вики, что терпеть ее сестру не могу, а она нажаловалась своей маме. А та – моей бабушке. Мне было очень...  
«Неловко?»  
– Ну, в общем, ты понимаешь? Я думал, мы с Вики друзья, а она все разболтала!  
  
Тедди рассказывал и рассказывал: о том, что недавно научился хорошо держаться на метле; что крестный часто играет с ним... играл, пока у него не родился свой сын. Который пока еще маленький и с ним неинтересно, но крестный обещал, что тот скоро вырастет, и они будут играть вместе. Что Вики хорошая, но иногда дразнится и ябедничает. Что бабушка не разрешает делать на улице смешные волосы. Тонкс очень хотела его обнять, успокоить, объяснить, что все будет хорошо. Но плюшевые лапы не слушались, а ее слов Тедди не слышал... кажется.  
– А мне нравится, когда волосы не простые, а красивые. Хочешь, покажу?  
«Конечно».  
И аккуратно причесанные темно-русые – как у Ремуса – волосы встали дыбом и засияли разноцветными красками. Тонкс не выдержала, рассмеялась:  
«Это же просто здорово, Большой Тед! Я бы тебе разрешала так ходить каждый день. А вот маме... то есть бабушке, это никогда не нравилось, что правда, то правда».  
– Как хорошо, что тебе понравилось! Теперь я часто буду так делать, когда нас никто не видит.  
  
– Тедди! – послышалось со стороны парковых дорожек.  
– Это бабушка. Надо выбираться, не хочу, чтобы об этом месте кто-нибудь узнал.  
«Правильно, я тоже никому не рассказывала. Интересно, как ты его нашел?»  
– ...Случайно наткнулся, – сказал Тедди, выбираясь из кустов. И у Тонкс снова возникли подозрения, что он ее все-таки слышит.  
  
Андромеду, как и следовало ожидать, новая игрушка не обрадовала. Взглянула, поморщилась:  
– Мы не можем взять это домой!  
– Можем. Я его постираю и высушу, сам. Это Маленький Тед, мой друг, он будет с нами жить.  
– Но Тедди, – продолжила она чуть мягче. – Мы не можем забрать из парка чужую игрушку.  
– Она не чужая, она моя! И не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Знаю!  
– Но Тедди...  
– Бабушка, он мой! Он мне нужен! Я никому его не отдам!  
  
Дальнейшее Тонкс не слышала: рукам... вернее, лапам вдруг стало горячо, ее будто вытащило из плюшевой оболочки и потащило куда-то вверх, выше, еще выше. Уже ни Тедди с Андромедой не разглядеть, ни самого парка.  
  
  
***  
  
На этот раз Тонкс очнулась, судя по зеленоватым стенам и едва светящимся шарам под потолком, в палате в Мунго. Неужели все получилось? Или нет? Но ведь тогда она должна была оказаться запертой в лифте?  
  
Встала с кровати и тут же застонала от боли. Кажется, она все-таки жива: на том свете у нее ничего не болело. Но если жива она, тогде же Ремус? В палате, кроме нее, никого не было. Дошла до двери, толкнула ее, на миг испугавшись, что она может и не поддаться. Ничего – открылась. Вышла в коридор, освещенный парой тусклых шаров под потолком. Дежурной на ее обычном месте не оказалось, и она отправилась дальше, надеясь хоть кого-то найти, расспросить о том, что происходит. Повернула за угол, и...  
  
– Рем! – бросилась ему на шею. Он тоже здесь, значит, у нее точно получилось! – Ты... давно здесь?  
– Только что глаза открыл.  
– И я.  
Тонкс то обнимала его, то снова отстранялась, разглядывала, не в силах до конца поверить, что они снова вместе. Мерлин, как же давно она его не видела, как соскучилась по нему... и по Тедди.  
– Я домой хочу, – сказала. – Только, наверное, надо кого-нибудь найти, объяснить все, оформить документы...  
Ремус улыбнулся и прошептал:  
– А может, просто сбежим?  
И она согласилась.  
  
***  
  
Дверь в доме открылась бесшумно, впустив их в чисто убранную гостиную. Ремус и Тонкс на цыпочках прошли в детскую.  
  
Тедди спал, засунув в рот большой палец. Тонкс улыбнулась – она уже настолько привыкла к семилетнему Тедди, что и забыла, какой же он на самом деле маленький. Заглянула в кроватку и замерла: рядом с ним лежал фиолетовый плюшевый медведь с глазами-пуговицами.  
  
  
  


_-Fin-_


End file.
